Circumstances of insufficient power supply or power interrupt are occasionally encountered when using a computer, leading to a forced shutdown. In current techniques, a basic input/output system (BIOS) is capable of restoring the forced-shutdown computer to a last state. That is, for example, the computer is in a normal powered on state before the power interrupt, and is forced to shut down when the power is interrupted. Under the control of the BIOS, without needing a manual power-on operation performed by a user, the computer is automatically restored to a normally powered on state after eliminating the power interrupt (i.e., after the power is resumed).
However, for no-BIOS electronic device, e.g., a system-on chip (SoC) electronic device, there is a need for a lower-cost solution for restoring a last state.